The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum X morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DLFABB12’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering cut Chrysanthemum plants with attractive inflorescences, strong flowering stems and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination on Sep. 8, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum x morifolium identified as code number DB 11952 as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum x morifolium identified as code number DB 9874 as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands on Jan. 25, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings was first conducted in Maasdiijk, The Netherlands since Jan. 25, 2016 and has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.